The gaming industry is replete with games including slot games which are played one at a time. A typical game includes a primary or base game that produces an outcome. The outcome of the base game determines whether a player obtains an award from the base game and, in gaming machines which have more than one game, whether the player enters a secondary or bonus game. If the player advances to the bonus game, the bonus game produces an outcome and returns the player to the base game. The outcome in the bonus game is usually a win of some level.
Gaming devices having secondary or bonus games often employ a triggering event that occurs during the operation of the base game of the gaming device. As a result of reaching a predetermined outcome in the base game, the triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the play of the base game and enables a player to enter the bonus game. For example, in slot machines with reels, the triggering event can occur when the reels display a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
Other known gaming devices have a bonus or secondary game that is played over the course of a number of plays of the primary or base game. These gaming devices, often referred to as persistence games, tend to award the player for a prolonged number of plays. In these games, each time the base game advances to the bonus game, a portion of the bonus game is played or at least one bonus game element is generated and the player returns to the base game. After the player has advanced to the bonus game a number of times (i.e., obtained a number of bonus game elements), an award is provided to the player.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different primary or base games and secondary or bonus games to entertain and provide enjoyment for players.